


To harvest love

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Affection Starvation, Gen, Maternal Figure, Restraint, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: In order to be loved, one must first be ready to plant, care for, and harvest the feeling. Luckily, one always finds the right person to guide them through that.
Kudos: 22





	To harvest love

Normally, one would find Cupid happily fluttering away through the Halidom's hallways, not a care in the world, seeking the next love filled couple for him to buzz around for a while.

This was not one of these days.

"Cupid… Please, wait for me…"

It’s not like he minded turning up his love aura a bit, granting nearby people a bit of instant relief. But, with this newcomer Dragon having an expression and behavior that was a mix of 'delirious fever' and 'withdrawal', Cupid would much rather stay away.

"No! No no no no no! You'll just snuggle me until I pop like a balloon, and I don't want that! Stay away from me, Epimetheus! Stay away!"

"How dare you… how dare you refuse me any love, just like my brothers… ah, just give me anything, Cupid!"

Dodging the weak, borderline fainting lunge that Epimetheus did against him, Cupid flew in the direction of the Castle Grounds, desperate to shake off the pursuer.

"Cupid… Wait, please!"

And so, the chase between affection starved and distributor went on.

* * *

By now, Epimetheus had long lost Cupid's trail.

Not only was the smaller Dragon a much faster flier, something else was making it… Hard to track. As if a second presence disrupted the aura of love he gave off. No, not quite disrupted, it was more like it was coming from two directions now.

Suddenly one of the two presences vanished further, with Epimetheus finally realizing that the other was actually pretty close, even if a bit different from Cupid's. Chasing that rush of energy, the Dragon eventually found an elegant woman sitting by herself on a table, gracefully enjoying some tea, waiting for someone other than the two unusual cats that rested by her feet to join her.

Said woman then used her staff to unceremoniously keep Epimetheus from coming any closer.

"Alright now, young man. What do you think you're gonna get crawling towards me like that?"

"Love… Love! Ah, please, grant me your love!"

"Is that how you talk to a lady, young man?" She asked, still using her staff to keep him pinned to the ground. At the same time, the presence she had started to feel toned down, however slightly. "Who taught you manners?"

"None of my brothers ever did so." He replied, a bit calmer. "I suppose Prometheus taught me a bit, but certainly not much."

"Is that so?" Although her tone was somewhat somber, there was also a bit of happiness over the Dragon coming out of his frenzy. Lifting her staff, she said. "In that case, come have tea with me. I'll be your first teacher."

Getting up, completely surprised, Epimetheus asked. "You… Want my presence?"

"Of course! Come, I shall teach you proper politeness." She said, soothingly pouring some tea for him. "My name is Freyja. Ever had chamomile?”

“No, never. Although, it’s a beautiful flower.”

“Oh? You like flowers? I take care of some of the Castle’s Garden. I could show them to you, if you desired.”

“You mean it? Truly?”

Not even noticing how much more relaxed he was, Epimetheus kept on talking, with someone who felt oh, so calming to interact with.

* * *

“Eudeeeeeeeeeeeen!!!!!”

Effectively receiving a flying tackle from Cupid wasn’t in Euden’s plans for today, but he still managed to stay on his feet when the impact came, even if stumbling backwards a bit, with Prometheus helping him remain steady once the dragon, too, realized what happened.

“Thank you, Prometheus.” Euden quickly said, before turning to the interruption. “Cupid? What happened?”

“It’s Epimetheus! He has been hounding me all day!” Cupid complained. “He has just been all ‘give me love give me love’ and, honestly, it’s creepy by now!”

“You got a bit of your own medicine, then.” Prometheus whispered under his breath, earning him a somewhat disappointed, somewhat exasperated glare from Euden. “Epimetheus is… Starved, right now. Your very existence likely puts him on a high.”

“Is that so? I suppose it makes sense. Cupid, do you think you can tone down the way you just… irradiate love, most of the time? Once you do so, we go fix the problem.”

“Alright. I’m doing so, right now.”

With that part solved, Euden turned to the other Dragon. “Are you coming along?”

“... I’m sorry. I still don’t know what to say to him.” Prometheus admitted. “I fear anything I do will just escalate the situation terribly. Forgive me, Euden, but I will stay behind, for now.”

Nodding at the answer, he and Cupid went on their way.

* * *

Neither of the two quite expected to find Epimetheus that… Calm.

Sipping some tea while Freyja gave a small giggle over him, this was definitely the happiest they had ever seen him, even if there still seemed to be some awkwardness and suddenness to his movements, almost like he was in a constant debate over what to do next.

Looking at the newcomers who approached them, Freyja stated. “Well, Epimetheus. I believe you have some apologies to deliver.”

Although the other Dragon’s face hardened up, at first, to the point Euden’s hand went to his sword, just in case, Epimetheus, however struggling, got up from his seat, and kneeled in front of Cupid, looking downwards. “Forgive me for scaring you, Cupid. Your presence overwhelmed my instincts, but that… Is not an excuse for my actions. I-I’ll try to better restrain myself in the future, however hard that may be.”

Yes, this was definitely a struggle in progress, instead of an instant fix. But, it was a good enough first step. “... Apologies accepted! You can search me if you wanna talk or anything! Just, please, don’t hug me so hard.”

As the situation fixed itself, Euden looked at the Dragon which had set up the tea table in question, and, noticing his glance, she said. “I’ll help him as much as I can, sweet prince. No need to worry. Now, why don’t you all join us? The tea is just about the perfect temperature, right now.”

Thinking a bit, Euden wondered. He didn’t have anything immediate in his schedule, so… “Alright. Although, I’ll only have a quick sip.”

“Splendid! Come in, you too, Cupid! The sugar is right over there, feel free to use as much as you want. Say, Euden, what is your favorite?”

* * *

From a safe distance, his presence hidden by the two love dragons, Prometheus looked at the way his brother dared to show, however faintly, true happiness.

… He’d talk to him. Later, some other day. For now, he turned around, as Epimetheus filled his heart with love, harvests and chamomile.


End file.
